model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Brown
"Don’t be a wet blanket. What’s life without a little mess?" : — Alex to Amelia Hiltshire during summer camp prior to her first year Alexandra Diane "Alex" Brown (b. 29 November, 2013) is a Muggleborn witch from London. She was sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is best known for her liberal use of Colovaria during summer camp Charms class, and being a general loudmouth. Appearance Alex is lithe and athletic. She has straight light brown hair that falls just past her shoulders, blue eyes and a round face. She often wears a cheeky grin. At the age of 11, she was about 4 feet and 6 inches tall (137 centimetres). Personality Bold, extroverted and unreserved, Alex leaves an impression, whether positive or negative, on nearly everyone she meets. She is cheerful and friendly by nature, but turns nasty if she has reason to dislike someone, tending to fight fire with fire rather than applying reason. She is extremely loyal to her family, brother and closest friends, and gets particularly heated in their defence. In general, Alex is adventurous and loves trying new things; she gets easily bored by the mundane. Although slightly vain (she takes pride in her appearance and wearing fashionable/expensive clothes), she is very willing to get her hands dirty in the name of discovery. Alex sticks by her words and opinions stubbornly and rarely changes her mind, in particular judging people quickly on first meeting them. To Alex, first impressions are of huge importance. Skills, Interests and Hobbies Alex's main hobbies are dancing and socialising. She is also very mischievous and enjoys jokes and pranks. Alex is an animal lover and is particularly curious about magical creatures. The photographs of various creatures that her brother, Ricky, sent home from his summer camp was her first positive experience of the wizarding world, and one she holds on to. Biography Pre-Hogwarts (2013-2025) "Sorry, killer birds attacked. What did we miss?" : — Alex makes her excuses to Professor Grant for falling behind on the initial tour of Hogwarts at summer camp Alex grew up in an upper-middle class home in Muggle London. Her parents are Muggles and her older brother, Ricky, is a wizard two years above her. Alex was a precocious child who frequently made trouble in amusing ways, such as by drawing on the wall and cutting off her hair. She was a middling student in Muggle school, intelligent enough and not particularly badly behaved, but not overly attentive either. She had a large friendship circle, although her enthusiasm for socialising with them cooled somewhat in her final couple of years as she anticipated joining the magical world, compared with which the Muggle world seemed rather dull. When Ricky received his Hogwarts letter in July 2023, Alex received the news more enthusiastically than anyone else in the family, but the teacher who delivered the letter was dismissive of her, calling her "just a Muggle". This initially upset Alex to the point of tears, but over time this morphed into a fierce determination to prove the teacher wrong. For the next two years, Alex pestered Ricky for information and photographs about the wizarding world, and took every opportunity possible to visit it, notably attending Shane Mason's twelfth and thirteenth birthday parties along with Ricky. Alex's letter did indeed come in June 2025 and, ecstatic, she made several visits to Diagon Alley over the next few months, buying her school supplies and exploring under Ricky's watchful eye. During this time, she met future classmates Mona Ross and Freya Doyle, along with her future mentor, Ayano Kasumi (whom she had previously met at Shane's parties). She then attended summer camp in August, where she met other classmates including Lukas Kruger and Amelia Hiltshire, and learned her first ever spells, Verdillious and Colovaria. Relationships Family Parents Alex is her parents' 'problem child', in contrast to her well-behaved brother, but also gets some natural leeway being the youngest. She is sometimes exasperated by her parents, as most children are, but genuinely loves them and has a warm relationship with them, particularly her mother. Alex's parents take pride in her achievements (particularly at dancing), and she is comfortable in the spotlight and appreciative of them; this then extended to her being invited to Hogwarts. Alex is a little resentful of her parents for being, in her eyes, overprotective; for example, they don't usually let her go out on her own, typically assigning Ricky to watch over her. Ricky Brown Alex and Ricky are about as close as siblings get. Different though they may be, Alex looks up to and admires her brother, and tends to value his words and opinions more than their parents', since Ricky does not 'baby' her or talk down to her. Being more perceptive than she lets on, Alex has observed how events in Ricky's early years at Hogwarts have made him emotionally fragile, and is oddly protective of him, particularly from 'friends' she perceives may do him harm. Fellow students Alex has met most of her classmates at this point but hasn't yet formed definitive relationships with many of them. She is hesitantly friendly with Lukas Kruger, although she is constantly exasperated by his stupidity and bizarre behaviour. She shares that exasperation with Amelia Hiltshire, giving them a bond of sorts, although they are no more than cordial due to their different personalities. Alex has also had positive interactions with Freya Doyle and Mona Ross, and has quickly grown to dislike Mezarim Herington for his anti-Muggle sentiments. Alex has met several older students at Shane Mason's birthday parties, and has a generally positive impression of them; examples include Orwell Galilei and Shane herself. The only one with whom she has spent a significant amount of time with is Ayano Kasumi, who broke up a food fight she started at one of the parties, and later found her when she escaped from Ricky at Diagon Alley. Despite the rocky start, Alex quickly took a liking to Kasumi for a similar reason to her warm relationship with Ricky: she is firm but kind, and does not (in Alex's view) treat her like a child. Gallery Alexbrown.png|Portrait of Alex created using Live Portrait Maker Category:Gryffindors Category:Females Category:Muggle-borns Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2032